Stoned Love
by FrozenStoner
Summary: Elsanna, based on characters of Frozen in a completely different story, non-incest, rated M for sex and drug use.


Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

Elsa awoke to the sun shining through the curtains on her windows. Groaning, she rolled on to her side away from the blaring sun and pulled her thick blue comforter over her head. She lay there in bed for a moment to collect the thoughts rushing to her brain. _First day of senior year. I'm almost free. _Elsa always dreaded going to school. She was beyond ready to be done with the mundane life of high school and to start college away from this boring little town where she was born and raised. _The sooner I get out of bed the sooner I can finish the school day._ She peaked her head out from under her cozy blankets to look at the digital clock on her bedside. The red numbers glowed 7:20AM.

The blonde girl threw her bedding off and sat up in her queen sized bed. She did a few small back and neck stretches along with several yawns. Letting out one big sigh, she began to sit up when she was suddenly bombarded by a large Saint Bernard puppy stampeding into her room and onto her bed. The puppy began greeting Elsa with sloppy dog kisses and a couple paws climbing into her lap. Laughing "Sven, get down you big goof!" The dopey pup hopped off the bed and sat on top of Elsa's feet. Leaning his head back he stared at Elsa with hopeful eyes. "Good boy." She smiled petting his head and scratching his ears. Sven wagged his tail powerfully thumping the ground and desperately gave her hands slobbery kisses so grateful to be receiving attention of any form. "Sven! Breakfast time!" A voiced called out to the clumsy dog. And in a flash, he was bounding out of the room and down the stairs to receive his meal. _I love that crazy dog. _

Still smiling from the interaction with Sven, she started down the hallway to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. She turned the warm water on and stripped out of her blue and white plaid boxers and white t-shirt. Easing her way into the shower to get a feel for the water temperature, she hopped in content with the warmth. Elsa began diving deep into her thoughts. The poor girl always had anxieties when it came to the social aspect of school. She had a group of boys that made school life difficult and hard to feel comfortable with their incessant torment and harassment, so always shutting everyone out and keeping to herself was her safest bet. Luckily, she did have a few friends she made in junior high school before all the bullying really began. They always had her back and she had theirs.

As she finished her shower, she started drying herself off with a thick blue towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and started brushing her teeth and hair. The young girl braided her hair to the side and tied it with a light blue hair tie. Checking her work in the mirror, she approved and walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. She searched through her walk in closet and decided to wear a pair of gray joggers and a black t-shirt with her favorite black and white checkered slip on Vans.

Elsa left her room and headed down the stairs following the smell of eggs and bacon. She walked into the doorway of the kitchen to find Agnarr, her father, standing over the stove focusing on frying several eggs, Iduna, her mother, sitting at their circular dining table, sipping coffee, and typing on her laptop, and her fraternal twin brother, Kristoff, sitting across from Iduna scarfing down his plate of eggs and bacon whiling scrolling on Instagram. Sven was sitting at Kristoff's feet and staring eagerly with his glossy puppy dog eyes in hopes of a bite or an accidental drop of food to come his way. "Good morning, dear. Are you ready for your last first day of school?" greeted Iduna with a smile. "Morning, mom. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Elsa walked to the fridge and grabbed a jug of apple juice and poured herself a glass. She sat down at an empty plate at the kitchen table. There was a stack of buttered toast on one plate and a mountain of bacon on another. She grabbed a couple pieces of toast and bacon and reached for a banana in the variety fruit basket in the center of the table. "Good morning, honey!" Agnarr shouted at Elsa from the other side of the kitchen. "Morning, dad," said Elsa. Her father walked over with the sizzling pan and slapped a couple eggs down on her plate. "Here you go, Els. So are you two excited to be seniors? I can't believe you two are already grown. It feels like just yesterday we were sending you off to kindergarten." Agnarr and Iduna shared a look of both pride and sorrow. The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their emotional parents. "I'm just ready to start college. Football, college girls, and parties," chortled Kristoff smirking to himself. Elsa rolled her eyes at her immature brother. She replied, "I'm excited for college as well, but I'm actually interested about the education portion of it." "Kristoff, just because you are a football star doesn't mean you should be getting a big head and letting your studies decline. You know much better than that," Iduna stated firmly. "Mom, I'm just joking," Kristoff whined back to his mother. Agnarr sat down with his own plate of eggs and joked quietly to Elsa "His head's big enough already," Elsa laughed at her father's comment making Agnarr chuckle louder. Kristoff just glared at them both. "That's enough. All of you," Iduna stated with a frown of irritation. Agnarr gave Elsa a wink and the family ate their morning meal in silence.

Elsa took her last bite of food and took her plate to the kitchen sink to give a good rinse before placing it in the dishwasher. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled the cell phone out and checked to see who it was from. **Flynn: You wanna hang before school starts? I've got a special present ;) **Elsa giggled to herself. _God that message looks inappropriate out of context._ She knew exactly what Flynn meant by 'special present' and she wasn't going to miss out on it. Excitedly, she headed for the doorway of the kitchen, "I'm heading out to meet up with Flynn before school. Love you guys. See you after school!" "Love you too!" Her parents hollered in unison. Kristoff completely ignoring the girl continued laughing to himself entirely entertained by his phone.

The young blonde headed for the coat closet and grabbed her backpack for school, a royal blue zip up jacket, and a skateboard with five white snowflakes on the grip tape, blue wheels, and a black deck with a white silhouette of a stag. She zipped her jacket up, slung the black backpack over her shoulders, and walked out her front door, skateboard in hand. As she started down the driveway of her house, she threw the skateboard to the ground, hopped on the grip, and began her journey towards Flynn's house.

The early autumn breeze hit her face as she sped herself down the road pushing her foot off the black top. The neighborhood looked like a wonderland with the colorful maple and oak trees slowly shedding their leaves. Elsa lived in the picture perfect community. All of the houses were unique in their own, but all amazingly elaborate. Large front yards sporting decorations varying from sports team flags, small gnome figurines, and much more. There were stone walkways to the front doors all lined with multicolored flowers and plants. The backyards were even more impressive with massive underground pools, bountiful gardens towering at least 4 feet tall, and plenty of room for diverse activities. It was almost too perfect to seem real. But Elsa didn't really care for the lifestyle. Sure it was awesome having money and a comfortable and safe neighborhood to come home to every day, but rich people were just a bunch of snobs from her personal experiences. Her parents owned a very successful electronics company that sold everything from computers to phones to gaming systems. Elsa would help out occasionally when her parent's needed it, so she had to deal first hand with the arrogant families of Arendelle demanding the newest most expensive items in her parent's store.

She took a hard right up on to the sidewalk, ollied off the curb, and headed down the street to her right. Living only a couple blocks away from school made for a fun ride every morning before classes. Skateboarding was definitely a favorite activity for Elsa, but snowboarding was her true passion. She longed every summer for the weather to start cooling down so she could enjoy her passion without having to travel far up north. _Soon I can just live up there and enjoy the comfort of the cold._ Elsa planned on attending college in the northern town of Northuldra. A year ago Elsa went on a family vacation/business trip up there and fell in love with the mountains and the University of Northuldra. It was her goal and dream to be a professional snowboarder, but her parents didn't believe that was a realistic job, so she planned to go to college to pursue a career in video game designing.

Taking a left down the next street, the blonde sped up down the decline. She busted out a couple variations of kickflips and heelflips before turning left into Flynn's driveway stopping herself with a power slide. Elsa whipped out her phone and pulled up her messages with Flynn. **Elsa: I'm here. Where's my special present? :P**

About 30 seconds passed before Flynn's automatic garage door started rising and a short haired brunette teenager came out with a green backpack on his shoulders and a skateboard under his arm. "How's it going, Els? You ready for the first day of senior year?!" the tall and slender boy exclaimed with much excitement throwing her a high five. Elsa slapped his hand and replied, "I'm doing fine. And you know the answer to that question!" "Come on! It's our senior year! We've gotta make the best of it." He started to fish his hand in his hoodie pocket and pulled out two thickly packed joints handing one to the blonde. Flynn lit his and then handed Elsa the lighter. She lit the green end and inhaled a couple hard and short breaths. "Okay, now I'm ready for senior year," Elsa sighed letting the smoke fall from her mouth and nose all while grinning at her best friend. Flynn chuckled, "Now that's more like it."

The two jumped on to their skateboards, puffing on the special present, they headed towards their high school. Taking turns busting out simple tricks back and forth, the friends joked with each other and finished the joints flicking the roaches onto the street. After journeying a couple blocks, the pair started approaching the school parking lot. "I see Aladdin and Eric," shouted Flynn. They skated up to their other two friends who were taking turns showing off their skate moves. "What's up fellas?!" Flynn whooped at his group of pals. "Hey guys!" Eric said cheerfully. "How's it going? Aladdin chimed in. They all hopped off their skateboards and stood around Eric's red pickup truck conversing before classes. Flynn replied to Aladdin's question "Oh I couldn't be better. I'm ready to have the best school year of my life!" "Well of course you are. You're the only one of us that actually has a girlfriend," emphasized Aladdin with great irritability. "What can I say? I have a way with the ladies," Flynn flashed a cheesy smile. The group groaned in annoyance at Flynn's new found cockiness.

This summer he started dating his dream girl, Rapunzel, who he'd been crushing on since junior high school. She was a petite blonde with vibrant green eyes and a bubbly personality. They both spent their vacation from school working at this retro ice cream parlor and realized how much they had in common. Since then, all summer they were attached at the hip. Elsa was happy her best friend finally achieved his relationship goal, but she was a little bummed with how lonely her summer was without her pal. She spent most of her time playing video games with Aladdin and Eric or hanging out at the Arendelle skate park. Any time she got a chance to see Flynn, he was hanging out with Rapunzel.

"Eugene!" Screamed a familiar voice. Rapunzel came running and leaping into Flynn's arms. His face turned red with embarrassment, "Baby please don't call me that in public." The small girl ignored him and continued to hold him tight showering his face in kisses. Following behind Rapunzel came her three friends, Ariel, Jasmine, and Anna. Elsa began to get severely anxious and paranoid now being in the presence of her lifelong crush, Anna. Elsa had shared many classes in her childhood and teenage hood with the adorably cute red head, but was always too shy to ever say anything to her. She always just admired her from afar trying to build the courage to ask her on a date.

"Hey guys! Can you believe we're all finally seniors?! It's so crazy to me! This whole summer has just been so crazy. Who knew we'd all be standing here hanging out!" shouted Rapunzel cheerfully. Elsa and her friends just smiled and nodded in agreement at the overly excited girl. Elsa was definitely feeling the effects of the joint she enjoyed on the way to school, so she was trying to keep up with Rapunzel's flamboyance while also balance the nerves of her crush being so close to her. Elsa mistakenly looked towards Anna who was making eye contact with a delicate smile on her face. Elsa averted her eyes in panic and kept looking to the sky and her feet doing everything she could to ignore her red headed crush.

"So I have something I'd like to say. I feel really bad for hogging Eugene from you guys all summer long and I know for a fact my girls are missing getting to see me, so I really think we should all start hanging out. I know you all probably think we don't have a lot in common, but I think it will be fun to get to know each other and try different things. I mean trying different things got me this sweet, perfect, and absolutely adorable boyfriend. What's the worst that could happen?!" Rapunzel could hardly contain her excitement as she waited for a response. "I think that's a great idea! I love getting to know knew people!" shouted Ariel. "It's so crazy this school is so big I had no idea any of you existed. But yeah sure what's the worst that could happen?" remarked Jasmine with some sass. Anna smiled and expressed her opinion on the idea, "I think it would be a lot of fun getting to know each other." Elsa's face grew red hearing the sweet sound of Anna. She couldn't help but notice her crush still hadn't stopped staring at her since the group of girls approached her and her friends. She was doing everything she could to ignore her knowing in her current state she would embarrass herself if she looked her way for too long and was forced into conversation with the beautiful girl. _God she probably knows I'm high as hell on the first day of school without even talking to me. Why else would she be staring at me so intensely? What a great impression you're making Elsa._

"Come on, let's all walk to class together!" cheered Rapunzel grabbing Flynn's hand and dragging him towards the school entrance. The boys and Elsa were dumbfounded by the experience, but went along with the group of girls unsure how to tell them no even if they wanted to. Elsa was beyond panicking feeling Anna approach her side as the eight teenagers walked into their high school. "Hi, you're Elsa, right? Wow, that was a stupid thing to say. I know you're Elsa. We've had a lot of classes together throughout all of school. I-It's nice to meet you. Formally meet you I mean! I know we've met before, but I don't think we've ever really talked to each other! I mean I know we've talked to each other I just don't think it was ever more than a couple words at a time! Oh boy this is awkward. Not that you're awkward. But just because we're…I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Elsa glanced over at the rambling red head and found some comfort in her obvious nervousness and freckled cheeks glowing red. _Gorgeous huh?_ With that, Elsa mustered up some courage to reply, "It's uhhh n-nice to formally meet you too, A-Anna. I-I hear your name a lot on the morning sports announcements. You must be p-pretty awesome on the court." Anna's facial expression went from lip biting nervousness to smiling pride, "Well I didn't know you had any idea I existed. It's nice to know I have a fan." Anna winked at Elsa making her face grow hot with anxiety. "I uhhh I mean I don't…" "I'm just joking. I've never even seen you at any of our school's sports games. But maybe we could change that? Volleyball games start next week. You should come show your support."

"Come on you slowpokes!" hollered Jasmine. "Yeah, we're gonna be late!" shouted Eric anxiously. Anna and Elsa looked at each other holding eye contact and giggling to each other for a moment. They caught up to their friends and they all started breaking away from the group heading towards their classes. "What is your first hour? I have chemistry because my life sucks," Anna said pointing at the room to their left. The girls stopped in front of the door. "Uhh English. My first hour is…" Anna laughed interrupting Elsa's lingering statement, "Okay, Yoda. Well, hopefully I see you around today! Maybe we have another class together this year! See ya, Elsa." The red head grinned, holding eye contact with the blonde for a moment before walking into her classroom.

Elsa stared bewildered by the turn of events that have occurred this morning. Gathering her thoughts, she walked to her locker and placed her skateboard inside. _What the hell just happened? Am I dreaming? Why did Anna just talk to me? _The questions just kept rushing to her head. _Never in the fourteen years of schooling has this girl said more than a few words to me. Why did we just have a full blown conversation? God if her boyfriend had seen us I would have gone home in a stretcher._ Last Elsa had heard, Anna was dating the football star, Hans Westergaard, the leader of the bullies that have been making Elsa's school life miserable ever since her peers found out she was gay. Elsa didn't care what anyone thought about her, but she did care about her safety and avoided her bullies at all costs. As much as Elsa enjoyed getting to see her beautiful crush, for the first time in forever she secretly hoped that this school year would be Anna free as long as she was with that monstrous human.

Elsa sighed as she made her way to her English class. The one minute warning bell rang as Elsa walked through the doorway. Eric was already seated with his textbook and pencil out on his desk. "Elsa! Over here," the blue eyed boy whisper shouted to his friend. The blonde girl sat behind her friend. "I saw you were talking to Anna. How did that go?" Eric inquired with a small smirk. Elsa blushed thinking about Anna walking close to her side. They kept accidentally bumping hands because of how close Anna was standing next to her. Elsa didn't dare say anything especially since Anna didn't seem to notice or care. Elsa really couldn't tell which one it was because she was so nervous. "Uhhh it was uhhh...fine I guess?" Eric began glaring with disappointment at his friend. "Elsa you're high as a kite. I thought you said you weren't going to do that before school anymore!" "Blame Flynn! He offered me a freebie this morning. You know I don't pass up a free smoke," Elsa recounted to her friend's accusation and slumped down in her seat a little putting her hood over her head. "Besides I needed something to take the edge off of what I just experienced. You know I've been crushing on Anna since I first saw her. Why is she all of a sudden talking to me?" "I blame Rapunzel. Ariel had never said a word to me in my life, but she was actually asking me questions about my life and what I want to do with school. It was a dream come true." Eric had his eyes on Ariel for a long time, but unfortunately always let his nerves get the better of him just like Elsa did with Anna. "Well I can't get my hopes up just from that. Besides, she's with that pretty boy Hans," Elsa sighed in disappointment. Eric replied, "Nuh-uh. They broke up this summer. According to her friends at least." Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief. _They have been together for a whole two years. I can't believe she finally came to her senses. Maybe I do have a chance with Anna…_

The bell rang and Eric turned around to face the front of the class. Their teacher began speaking about the syllabus and what the expectations of the class were while Elsa zoned out replaying her experience with Anna over and over again. _Maybe this will be a good year after all._ Elsa smiled goofily to herself daydreaming of a certain red head with braided pigtails.


End file.
